


Don't go away

by cocacolajellybean



Category: Oasis (Band)
Genre: Gallaghercest, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-26
Updated: 2018-12-26
Packaged: 2019-09-27 18:51:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17167421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cocacolajellybean/pseuds/cocacolajellybean
Summary: this is the first fanfic I ever wrote





	Don't go away

**Author's Note:**

> this is the first fanfic I ever wrote

It was a cold and frosty morning of august, 1997. The band had started their recordings early before the sun had even set in entirely. The atmosphere outside Abbey Road Studios was covered by a dense layer of fog and the rumor of cars in the distance was beginning to make echo. Another day in what seemed to be the end of the band and all what they had achieve was taking place. Noel was absent again. The other four members: Liam –Noel’s young brother, “our kid” how the older sibling used to call him–, the main vocalist; “Bonehead”, the second guitarist; “Guigsy”, the bassist; Alan, “Whitey”, the drummer; all of them where there practicing and recording the songs, along with the producer.

“Okay, lads, we’re on time for today’s session to start” commanded the producer, in his welsh accent.

“Noel is absent again…” said Bonehead in a careless but clearly annoyed tone.

“We don’t need that cunt!” added Liam “I’m doing all the vocals, that’s my job” and then turned on his back to look outside a window. He was wearing a brown leather jacket with a turtle neck and black pants. His blue eyes stared right into the distance as he started babbling some lyrics.

The other band members took their instruments and started to rehearse, and the recording session soon took place as the time passed by. There were laughs, fights, angst, demotivation, and many other feelings. The producer did not stop telling them the shit they had become. Under all that pressure, it came the time for Liam to record his vocals for a song called “Don’t go away”.

“Your turn” said the producer to Liam, while handing him a piece of paper with the lyrics of the song on it.

“That twat wrote it, huh?”

“And whom else could’ve been? C’mon, let’s go!”

Liam approached the microphone and started singing. But there was something in those lyrics that made him feel a big pressure on his throat and chest.

And I want to be there when you hit the ground  
So don’t go away, say what you say  
But say that you’ll stay  
Forever and a day in the time of my life  
‘Cause I need more time, yes, I need more time  
Just to make things right

Those lyrics made him actually think about the constant tension in the fragile relationship he had with his brother, whom was absent from every session when Liam had to record his part. He was convinced that the song was written for him and it was Noel’s way to tell him that he wanted things to be the way they used to be when the band started. After he was done with the vocals, he left the building. No explanation for the other members, nor the producer. “There is no need”.

By the time he went outside, it was already afternoon. The sky was all red and the evening soon settled. Liam crossed the street and started walking with no destination. He was willing to enter the first pub he encountered and drink until he lost conscious, because he rather that than keep feeling the pressure that filled his chest. He wanted to scream out loud in the middle of the street, but feared to catch the attention of the police.

He did exactly was had in mind: found a local bar and drank to forget his pity. However, at some point he had a hunch. Maybe, in his absence, Noel could appear in the studio. But he would never know if he did not go by himself. So he left the place as fast as his dizzy legs let him and walked straight back. The night was cold and humid, his mouth expelled a white mist as his breath touched the air.

Finally, after a big effort he was back in front of Abbey Road Studios. He rested his hands on his knees, trying to recover some air on his lungs. His scalp was completely wet and a few drops of sweat slipped over the sides of his face. He felt fine to keep walking again. And in that precise moment a hand rested gently on his shoulder. It was Noel.

They stared at each other. Liam with an incredulous expression, and his brother with a cold sober face. Noel finally broke silence:

“It doesn’t surprise me, you cunt, that you appear at this time stinking like booze.”

Liam kept the same expression.

“Today, I recorded the vocals for that song… What was its name” said the young sibling, finally trying to adopt an indifferent tone “Oh, yeah, 'Don’t go away'…”

“Whatever…” replied his brother and turned his back on Liam.

“Is that one of your songs about me?”

“Is about mum, twat” said Noel turning his head over his shoulder to catch Liam’s eye.

Noel kept walking and Liam approached him and pulled him by the arm.

“Why haven’t you come when I’m in here?”

Noel just stared back and said nothing. He could still feel Liam’s agitated breath and a slight alcohol smell in it. For a few seconds the world seem to have stopped. No sign of cars, nor other people. No nothing. Just the two of them. Liam held Noel’s face with his two hands. The gently touch of his little brother moved Noel’s feelings and he let out a tender smile.

“I’ve missed you…” said Liam with a breathy voice as he softly kissed his sibling’s cheek.

His warm lips tasted Noel’s cheek coldness for a while and then went for his lips. Both of them responded to the kiss, but suddenly the older brother stopped and pushed Liam away.

“It can’t be, leave it already, dickhead” said Noel and headed to the recording studio.

Liam stayed there observing his brother as he walked away from him. A thin layer clouded his sight, and realized there was a tear falling down his face. He saw Noel closing the door of the building and disappearing. He was heartbroken. The only way he could relieve that pain was going back to the pub and get drunk. As he walked by he heard a familiar sound. So he turned around, but did not see anyone. Kept walking and heard it again, but this time he found something: it was a star shaped tambourine. He lifted it and thought how weird it was to found that thing there. At that moment he did not realized the tambourine was actually a symbol, and it meant that someday Noel was going to get back to him following the sound of his star shaped tambourine.

Inside the recording studio, Noel was working on his part of the songs. He did not mention having seen Liam, because he decided that he did not care for his young sibling anymore. But in his deep unconscious he knew that he had betrayed and damaged the only human being that had loved him unconditionally and with passion.


End file.
